In some applications it is desirable to provide a manually operable device for selectively controlling a plurality of switches. Prior art devices have included center pivoting members for actuating a plurality of switches arranged in circumferential relationship to the pivot point. With some of these devices, one must actuate a particular switch by applying direct pressure on a force applying area which is located directly over the particular switch to be actuated. Further, in these prior art devices, separate springs or spring biasing means are required to maintain the pivoting member in a neutral position above the surface on which the switches are circumferentially disposed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,010 to Riedel is directed to an actuating means for multiple switches. Force can be applied to a pivotally mounted circular push plate in the center of the plate to actuate three switches equally spaced in a circle below the plate. The device requires the use of a separate spring mounted about the pivot pin to bias the push plate upwardly away from the switches.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,915 to Ojima discloses a switch button with a separate bias spring positioned around a pivot portion and which is required to bias the button to a neutral position out of contact with the switching elements.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,315 to Wuenn discloses a generally square block for actuating four switches through intermediate reciprocating contact rods. Four separate springs are mounted on the reciprocating contact rods above each of the switches to bias the button upwardly to the neutral non-switching position.
Other spring biased switch buttons are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,724 (to Samuel), 3,005,055 (to Mattke), and 3,399,287 (to Euler).
It would be desirable to provide a tilting switch mechanism for multiple switches wherein an operating button or key is biased to a neutral position without separate springs. Further it would be advantageous to bias the key to the neutral position with means integral with the switch elements. Also, it would be beneficial to provide such a mechanism wherein a single switch can be actuated independently of other switches by applying force to a region at the periphery of the key. Further, it would be desirable to have a central force applying area on the key to permit an operator to easily and rapidly actuate any one of the switches without having to move his finger or thumb to a peripheral force applying area.